


Crack in The Game Disc

by 42Firehawk



Series: Venting Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42Firehawk/pseuds/42Firehawk
Series: Venting Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087457





	Crack in The Game Disc

Wake up in a save of a new game

Controls are off, how do you walk again?

After so long, why can’t at least this be the same?

Playing felt right back when I was ten.

Who would design something like this?

My view’s tilted and almost looks melted.

I came for old bliss and all I got was this.

The worst part is that it seems so real

Reminds me of everything I feel

Wake up and my body’s off

Takes some time to learn to walk

Can’t even seem to see myself

Turns out that save was quite corrupt

Explains why everything breaks to touch

Perhaps the truth is that life’s corrupt

Everything around me is way too much

I want it to end, but that would be abrupt


End file.
